1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to methods for forming fire resistant products, and, more particularly, to a method for forming a fire resistant cellulose product, such as a wallboard, and associated apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
It may sometimes be desirable for particular products to exhibit resistance to fire. For example, it may be desirable for paperboard products used in building construction to exhibit a certain degree of fire resistance. In the case of drywall, which generally comprises a gypsum core with paperboard facing sheets, it is the gypsum core, and not the paperboard facing sheets, which is relied upon to provide some fire resistance capabilities. However, since drywall is comprised of two different materials, it may be difficult and/or relatively expensive to produce. Further, the fire resistance capabilities of drywall may not necessarily be enough to make a significant difference in the overall construction of the building.
One significant impediment to implementing cellulose products on a widespread basis is the risk of fire. That is, though cellulose products may be implemented in many different applications, those applications may be precluded by the apparent lack of fire resistance provided by such cellulose products. In some instances, a paperboard product may have a fire-retardant product applied thereto, post-formation, to provide some fire resistance capabilities for the paperboard product. That is, an exemplary as-formed paperboard product may have a surface treatment, for example, a liquid fire retardant, applied thereto in order for the treated product to exhibit at least some fire resistance. In such cases, however, one possible limitation in the treatment of the as-formed paperboard product for fire resistance, particularly with a liquid fire retardant, is achieving an even and consistent treatment of that product. More particularly, the result of some fire resistance treatment processes involving application of a liquid fire-retardant to an as-formed paperboard product may be an uneven or otherwise inconsistent coverage of the fire retardant with respect to the product. In those instances, the uneven treatment may result in varying levels of fire resistance of the treated paperboard product which may, in turn, become a hazard in the event of a fire, which the product is intended to retard or otherwise provide some resistance against. Further, such treatment processes may not necessarily be efficient in terms of applying the fire retardant to the paperboard product.
In addition, even with as-formed cellulose products treated with a liquid fire retardant, the treated product may not necessarily be heat resistant. That is, even if the as-formed cellulose product, treated with a liquid fire retardant, were to be locally fire resistant, the associated heat may break down the cellulose and allow the fire to penetrate the product.
Thus, there exists a need for a process and associated apparatus for evenly and consistently applying a fire retardant, particularly a liquid fire retardant, to a cellulose product such as, for example, a paperboard product and/or a fiber board product. In some instances, it may also be desirable to form a cellulose product (i.e., wallboard) having the characteristics of an existing product having two or more discrete components (i.e., drywall), while also providing an enhanced level of fire resistance.